


My Place Is With You

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Married Couple, Miscommunication, Protectiveness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During yet another lecture from Bad, Skeppy gets fed up and says things he doesn't mean. Can he fix things between them?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 23
Kudos: 378
Collections: Anonymous





	My Place Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> I'm back with another angsty fluff piece!! They seem to be my speciality lately haha. I am working on something different though. Which I hope you all will still enjoy when I eventually post it.

It was moments like this that Skeppy missed being his own, independent person.

There was no one expecting things from him or judging his choices. He used to be so free. Able to pack up and move on on nothing more than a whim. Laughing hysterically as he left people frustrated from his pranks and trolls in his wake.

There were no pesky repercussions for his actions back then.

"I can't believe you, Skeppy!" Bad continued to shout, tail lashing behind him like a whip from annoyance, "you really aggravate me sometimes, you know that!"

With a blasé shrug, Skeppy replied, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a-" Bad cut himself off to groan in annoyance. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut to stave off his building headache. "Skeppy, you can't be serious right now," he sighed.

"It's really not a big deal though," Skeppy responded, sounding bored of the argument, "you're just overreacting as usual."

Bad glared at Skeppy. "What do you mean by that?" he questioned sharply.

Rolling his eyes, Skeppy said, "you always do this. You freak out over the tiniest things."

Bad sighed again, frustrated. "I just wish sometimes that you'd think about the consequences of your actions," he said.

"And I sometimes just wish that things were how they used to be!" Skeppy blurted.

There was a heavy, tension filled pause. They both knew what that implied; that sometimes Skeppy wished that they had never met. That sometimes he thought things might have been better if they'd never kept in contact after that fated first interaction, if they'd never moved in together, if they'd never confessed to each other and gotten married.

Skeppy regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. He regretted it even more seeing the effect on Bad; his wet, glassy eyes and defeated posture. His usually expressive tail was limp and lifeless behind him.

"No, Bad, I didn't mean it," Skeppy tried but it was too late.

With a choked off sob, the nether demon turned and fled their shared house. His pained expression haunted Skeppy.

Skeppy waited by their front door the entire night like a lost puppy. He leaned against the wall, unable to sleep from the whirling thoughts in his mind, and stared at the door with burning intensity. He was angry at the entire situation but more so at himself. He watched the door like a hawk in case Bad returned.

Yeah, sometimes he missed the freedom his old life granted him.

But, looking around the house and the life he had built with his partner, he would do anything to keep the life he had now. It was precious and irreplaceable. The same way that Bad was precious and irreplaceable to him.

He remembered how hard his old life was. It was a life constantly on the run; from people that wanted to harm him and his own actions. It was a life of always being on the outside and wondering what having friends, genuine connections, was like.

It was a constant ache in his chest from the overbearing loneliness.

The same ache that was currently consuming him from the inside out from the moment Bad had run away. His demon was the only thing that had ever been able to rid him of that ache. After meeting Bad, he had managed to make friends and form meaningful connections that held the ache at bay but nothing had fully gotten rid of it like spending time with his partner.

Partner.

Would Bad still want to be with him after what he had said to him?

Skeppy scrubbed a hand over his face. "Fuck," he hissed. He felt choked by guilt and frustration and sadness. "I'm such a fucking dick."

The sound of the door opening had Skeppy shooting up. He stared, hopeful, as it opened. His disappointment was palpable at seeing Sapnap on the other side.

It didn't bode well for his and Bad's relationship.

"You look like shit," Sapnap observed bluntly.

Skeppy shrugged. He felt like shit. "How's Bad?" he asked.

"Not good," Sapnap informed him. He walked through the house as though he owned it, and headed straight for the stairs that would lead to the master bedroom.

Skeppy trailed behind him. "Where is he?" he asked.

Sighing, Sapnap said, "with Dream. So I wouldn't think of going to look for him yourself unless you want broken bones to go with that broken heart."

Skeppy laughed without humour.

"I don't care what Dream does to me. Nothing feels worse than making Bad cry."

"Worst part is I can tell you mean that," Sapnap sighed. He walked into the master bedroom. "Where's Bad's stuff?" he asked. He looked around at the decor of the shared room.

Skeppy pointed to the right closet. He did not trust himself to speak.

Sapnap nodded his thanks. Then he got to work. He grabbed a handful of Bad's clothes and shoved them into a rucksack haphazardly, and Skeppy felt his heart crack at the sight.

"Right, well, that's done," Sapnap muttered. He turned to Skeppy with an awkward but still sincere smile. "I know you fucked up but, man, we all make mistakes," he offered, trying to be comforting, "I'm sure you and Bad can work through this."

"I hope so," Skeppy croaked.

He watched as Sapnap left the room and headed down the stairs. He heard the front door open and close. And he was alone again.

Then he broke down.

Eventually, he gathered himself together enough to go find Bad. He knew he had fucked up. He knew that. But he hoped he could fix it.

Walking to Dream's base, Skeppy thought over what he should say. It was clear he had really hurt Bad, something he never wanted to do, and he really wanted to make things okay between them again. He just hoped Bad felt the same.

He stood outside Dream's door. Frozen. His heart was pounding and his hands were clammy. Taking a deep, fortifying breath for courage, he knocked.

It swung open a moment later to reveal Dream. His face was covered by his signature smiley face mask but the anger radiating off of him was clear.

"You! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dream hissed.

"Where's Bad?" Skeppy asked.

He didn't have time to deal with Dream. He had already wasted enough time moping back at the mansion feeling sorry for himself. It was time to try and mend things with his partner.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you see him after how badly you hurt him?" Dream asked haughtily. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood to his full height.

"Because until Bad himself says otherwise I am still his husband," Skeppy answered firmly. "I messed up and now I have to fix things." He glared up at Dream, frustrated. "And I can't do that if you don't even let me see him!"

Dream jabbed an angry finger in his chest, causing the shorter man to stumble backwards. "You can come crawling back when he's less fragile," he sneered. "You've done enough damage."

And with that the door slammed shut in Skeppys face.

Frustrated, Skeppy kicked the door harshly.

"Surprised you're still breathing with how angry Dream was when Bad showed up," George commented as he walked up the path to Dream's place. "He was getting ready to hunt you down until Bad told him to drop it." He placed a comforting hand on Skeppys shoulder, and squeezed lightly. "You should head home and take care of yourself," he advised, "and when Dream has cooled off you can try again."

Skeppy slapped the hand away angrily. "Fuck that," he hissed. He kicked the door again, harder than before . "It's not Dream's relationship. It's mine and Bad's."

George sighed heavily. "Dream isn't going to be happy," he murmured to himself before he procured the spare key.

He glared at Skeppy harshly. "I'm doing this for Bad," he said, "so don't go fucking things up again."

He opened the door for the diamond man.

Immediately, Skeppy was darting inside, uncaring about the very real possibility of Dream breaking his legs.

"Bad?" he called as he looked around the place for his partner.

At the end of the hall, Dream stood in front of a door, and stared at him with nothing short of hellfire in his eyes. "How the fuck did you get in my house?" he snarled.

George peeked around Skeppy and waved awkwardly. "I may have let him in," he admitted.

"I'll deal with you later," he grumbled and George gulped. Then he turned his attention to the diamond man that was marching towards him. "You're not seeing him," he said, "so get out of my house."

"It's our marriage not yours so back the fuck off," he growled. He glared up at the other man.

Dream looked as though he was gearing up to punch Skeppy.

But a soft, hopeful voice caused everyone to pause.

"Skeppy?"

"Bad?" Skeppy called, trying to peer around Dream to see the demon.

Reluctantly, Dream stepped aside. He knew he was fighting a losing battle the moment Bad discovered Skeppy was there. He grumbled irritablely as George tugged him away to give the two privacy.

"Skeppy? Are you really here?" Bad asked softly.

Skeppy's heart ached at how miserable Bad looked.

The demon was swaddled in one of Skeppy's hoodies that Sapnap must have grabbed by mistake, and he had pulled the soft fabric up to his nose. He knew how sensitive Bad's nose was. It was clear the demon was trying to catch traces of him in the fabric, and it made his chest tighten with guilt.

Slowly, to avoid spooking him, Skeppy approached him. He reached out a hand tentatively; breath bated for rejection.

Bad reached back.

The second their hands touched and their fingers intertwined both of them smiled softly. They released breaths they had been holding and some of the tension in their frames faded.

"Bad, I-" Skeppy's voice cracked but he forged on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said at all." He squeezed the hand in his own, feeling comforted by the returning squeeze he received. "I am so unbelievably grateful to have you in my life," he confessed genuinely, "and I never want to lose you. I love you, Bad. I love you so much."

Bad's eyes teared up. His voice was scratchy when he said, "I thought you wanted to divorce for real."

Skeppy used their joined hands to reel the demon into a tight hug. Both of them were trembling with emotion.

"No, Bad. Never." He pressed a kiss to Bad's forehead. "I made a vow to spend my life with you and I meant it."

Then he rested their foreheads together.

"I wouldn't ever want you to feel trapped into staying with me though," Bad sniffled.

Shakily, Skeppy confessed, "you are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me. Ever. I probably wouldn't even be alive right now if it hadn't been for meeting you." He brushed the tears leaking down Bad's cheeks away gently. "I have never felt trapped into being with you," he said seriously, "because being with you is the happiest I've ever been."

He pulled back, hands still cupping Bad's cheeks, and simply looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he said. "I love you more than anything."

With a sob, Bad threw his arms around Skeppy again and buried his face into his shoulder. He burrowed as close as he could, seeking comfort and warmth.

"I love you too, S'Geppy," he cried. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Skeppy replied.

He hefted Bad up into his arms; there was no way either of them would want to be apart from each other's embrace for more than a few moments after that. His demon wrapped his arms and legs around him tight, tail curled around his waist.

Then he started to make his way to the front door. They passed Dream and George on their way. Dream was clearly still angry but George seemed to have distracted him. Bad waved goodbye at them.

The walk home was uneventful. Nobody was really out to see them so they managed to make it home without incident.

Skeppy kicked the door shut behind them.

Carefully, he carried Bad up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. He walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto it, huffing in amusement at the way Bad squeaked in surprise at the unexpected fall. The demon shifted slightly before settling comfortably on Skeppy's chest.

Both of them were too exhausted emotionally to move or talk after that, and so they simply laid there together.

Bad drew vague patterns into Skeppy's chest. Skeppy rubbed soothing circles across Bad's back.

The silence between them was comfortable. It was easy. They were together and that was all that mattered.

Eventually, they fell asleep just like that, hearts beating in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to quickly thank anyone who takes the time to read my work. I appreciate it <3 Whether you simply read, you drop me some kudos, or leave me a comment... I genuinely appreciate all of you <3
> 
> You can now find me on Twitter @kittykissesuwu ^-^
> 
> \--KK


End file.
